


The Sherlock Horror Picture Show

by Antitheos



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Gen, Sherlock!Frankenstein
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antitheos/pseuds/Antitheos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на хеллоуинский тур феста - Джон | Шерлок. (Кроссовер с "Франкенштейном" Мэри Шелли.) По ночам в Бартсе Джон создаёт себе друга…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sherlock Horror Picture Show

*~1~*

 

Стильный костюм-тройка в обстановке лаборатории смотрелся не просто неуместно: он вымораживал. Джон готов был поклясться, что дорогая ткань испускает какое-то вредоносное излучение.

– Я предоставил вам ресурсы, доктор, – кончик зонта уперся в прикрытое простыней тело. – Мне казалось, мы поняли друг друга.

– Это колоссальный проект, мистер Холмс, – Джон старался отвечать как можно более вежливо, хотя «Чтоб ты провалился» вертелось на языке. – Я работаю практически в одиночестве, от Молли не так уж много помощи. Сроки устанавливает природа, я всего лишь следую за ней.

Майкрофт Холмс улыбнулся. Пространство испуганно сжалось. Когда он заговорил – тихо и вкрадчиво – пространство попыталось схлопнуться. Просто на всякий случай.

– Я позволил использовать собственную ДНК. Я открыл вам доступ к секретным разработкам наших и иностранных ведомств. Я не препятствовал в выборе места, хотя предпочел бы более защищенное помещение, чем Бартс. Доктор Уотсон, проект «Шерлок» разрабатывался еще в 19 веке – вы видели дневники исследователей – и уже тогда считался в некотором смысле победой над природой. А вы заявляете мне про сроки, которые устанавливает побежденная сторона.

Майкрофт сокрушенно покачал головой.

– Послушайте, вы не понимаете всех тонкостей, – пылко возразил Джон. – Связь органической материи и бионических механизмов, приправленная генной инженерией – это за границами стандартной науки. Да, мы получили процентный вариант успеха. Но никто не берется предсказать, каким именно будет результат.

– Вам досталась практически готовая работа, доктор, – жестко произнес Майкрофт Холмс. И почти ласково добавил: – Осталось только закончить ее. Собрать все куски воедино.

После его ухода Джон прислонился лбом к холодильной камере и простоял так несколько минут, собирая по кускам себя самого.

*~2~*

 

Над Бартсом светила худая и очень тусклая луна. Вместо воя ночной город оглашали периодические гудки машин. Небо расцвечивали неоновые вывески, создавая иллюзию искусственной радуги. Гроза и не думала собираться.

– Это неправильно, – буркнул Джон, в последний раз проверяя контакты и крепления. – Я чувствую себя глупо. В такие моменты нужны какие-то знаки, ориентиры. Самая обычная ночь… не знаю. Я не уверен, что получится.

– Вероятность успеха восемьдесят процентов, – робко напомнила Молли. Она скользнула томным взглядом по длинному неподвижному телу на столе. – Пальцы отлично прижились. Думаете, мелкая моторика не вызовет проблем?

Джон выудил из папки у компьютера слегка помятый документ.

– Откуда у нас эти пальцы? Скрипач, 32 года. Отличные данные, суставы не повреждены. Сама выбирала?

Молли зарделась и кивнула. Ее привязанность к… рабочему материалу всегда казалась Джону немного излишней, если не нездоровой. Зато профессионализм сомнений не вызывал.

– Доктор Уотсон, – девушка застенчиво заправила за ухо выбившуюся прядь волос, – я ему и одежду приготовила.

– А? – Джон удивленно моргнул. – Одежда. Да, конечно. Ты очень предусмотрительна. Действительно, не будет же оно тут… в одеялке бегать.

Мысль о том, что оно вообще будет бегать, сама по себе вызывала не то тихую истерику, не то творческий восторг. Когда Джону предложили работать на разведку, фраза «нестандартные рабочие ситуации» заставила его только грустно усмехнуться. «Нестандартного» он навидался в Афганистане. Что такого может предложить Лондон? Однако недооценивать Лондон было ошибкой.

– Готова?

Молли кивнула. Джон глубоко вдохнул наэлектризованный воздух и аккуратно нажал кнопку ENTER.

…Машины подавились гудками. Неоновые вывески ярко вспыхнули, заискрились и погасли. Луна бесстыдно выглянула из-за облаков, но тут же спряталась обратно.

И грянул гром.

– Оно… сбежало! Сбежало! – заорал Джон, когда тусклое аварийное освещение залило пустой стол с оборванными проводами.

– Надо сообщить мистеру Холмсу, – Молли отчаянно оглянулась на распахнутую во тьму коридора дверь.

– Нет! Он уже наверняка знает. Нужно найти существо до прибытия его ребят.

Джон выхватил из ящика стола фонарик и пистолет. Молли отшатнулась.

– Доктор Уотсон, вы же не собираетесь…

– Не собираюсь без крайней необходимости. Никуда не уходи, – Джон ринулся за своим детищем, смутно надеясь, что оно не покалечится само и не покалечит кого-нибудь другого. В Бартсе ночью вряд ли было многолюдно, но если оно успело выбраться в город… Джон похолодел и побежал быстрее.

После второго поворота он резко затормозил. У окна, видимо, пытаясь открыть его, стояла высокая и абсолютно голая фигура. Джон поежился. Поднял пистолет. Крикнул, пустив по помещению гулкое эхо:

– Эй, ты!

Ничего умнее ему в голову не пришло. Интересно, оно вообще может разговаривать?

Существо обернулось и посмотрело на Джона с пытливым сомнением.

– Ты моя мамочка? Хотя, если учитывать половые признаки и надетый задом наперед белый халат, ты не можешь ею быть. Моя мамочка никогда бы не надела халат таким варварским способом. Вопиющая неаккуратность для военного доктора. Стрессовая ситуация? О, прекрати тыкать в меня оружием, кстати, хранимым нелегально. Лучше отдай халат, раз не умеешь его носить.

Джон ошарашено опустил пистолет. Существо фыркнуло и закатило глаза.

– Тут, между прочим, холодно, если ты не заметил. Впрочем, мог и не заметить. Ты не умеешь делать выводы из того, что находится у тебя перед глазами.

«Я создал монстра», – в панике подумал доктор. Но халат послушно стянул и сунул в руки сущ… Не называть же его так все время? И потом, раз уж зашла речь про половые признаки, «оно» явно «он». Вполне ярковыраженно. Для констатации этого факта вовсе не обязательно иметь медицинское образование. Так. Хорошо. «Он» - проект «Шерлок» - значит, будет…

– Шерлок.

Существо недоуменно склонило голову набок.

– Это твое имя. Шерлок.

Джон, не совсем понимая, зачем это делает, протянул своему созданию руку.

– А я Джон. Джон Уотсон. Это… рукопожатие, жест вежливости.

Шерлок застегнул халат и задумчиво посмотрел на протянутую конечность.

– Я знаю. Я не уверен, что это необходимо.

– В каком смысле…

– У меня в голове много всякого мусора, но попадаются и полезные вещи. Например, информация об одном секретном проекте.

Джон мысленно выругался. Это Молли. Наверняка она.

– Подопытный кролик, пожимающий руку экспериментатору? – Шерлок хмыкнул. – Глупо.

Где-то наверху послышался шум шагов, тишину ночного здания нарушили тихие команды. Джон вздохнул.

– Черт возьми, через пару минут здесь будут люди Майкрофта. Слушай, я понимаю, это звучит неправдоподобно, но ты не подопытный кролик. Для меня. Я не ученый, я случайно оказался втянут в этот проект. По правде говоря, я просто хочу… не знаю, как сказать… Ты удивительное, фантастическое создание, я просто… Ты личность, ты не просто проект. Я сам позаботился об этом. И я хочу… узнать тебя?

Шерлок застыл с выражением какой-то детской растерянности на лице.

– Ты хочешь… стать моим другом?

«Молли, что еще ты закачала ему в мозг?!» – Джон представил вереницы детских книжек с яркими картинками, приправленные диснеевскими мультиками, и содрогнулся.

– Ну, можно и так сказать.

Руку, уже начавшую затекать от долгого висения в воздухе без опоры, крепко пожали. О, да, прекрасная мелкая моторика.

*~3~*

 

*несколько месяцев спустя*

– Джоон.

– Нет, пистолет я тебе не верну. Майкрофт считает стрельбу в стены нездоровым увлечением, а я и так еле выпросил у него разрешение поселить тебя вне лаборатории.

– Мне не нужен пистолет.

Джон на всякий случай зажмурился. Чего бы ни желал его подопечный и, как ни парадоксально, друг, это с большой долей вероятности оборачивалось крупными неприятностями. 

– Я хочу…

«Только не невесту, нет, пожалуйста, этого в тебя не закладывали, боже, не надо было читать тебе на ночь “Этику отношений”…»

\- … достойного противника.

Джон открыл один глаз.

– Повтори?

– Джон, у тебя проблемы со слухом? Мне нужен достойный противник. Мне скучно.

– Так. Значит, вот почему я нахожу в холодильнике части человеческих тел. Даже не думай об этом. Я не собираюсь создавать тебе достойного противника. В конце концов, у тебя есть Майкрофт.

– Майкрофт не противник, Майкрофт враг вне категорий. А мне скучно.

До начала проекта «Джим» оставалось сорок два часа, семнадцать минут и пара никотиновых пластырей.


End file.
